


Lazy Afternoons

by supremethunder



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Just because your boyfriend was labeled as the lazy one, didn't mean you couldn't have your lazy days too.Shikamaru Nara x Reader
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaay back in 2012 on another fanfiction website, and this story is supposed to be a mini series. I haven't written anything else for this story so this mini series will probably contain slow updates. This story takes place sometime after the 4th Shinobi War but before Naruto and the gang have kids of their own. So they're in their late twenties or so.

Shuriken and kunai training, running laps, and lectures; that was what your first day as an instructor at the Ninja Academy consisted of and you were exhausted. You weren’t doing the physical work, but it wasn’t easy planning and scheduling a lesson plan for a group of rambunctious eight year olds. It was especially hard on you when some of them refused to follow simple instructions, forcing you to make changes to your initial lesson plans for your students. So once the school day had ended, you were thoroughly relieved and looking forward to taking a load off on your sofa. Well, that was what you thought you’d be doing until you came home and found your boyfriend of two years sleeping on it.

“Well, this is a fine sight.” You dropped your purse on the living room table, hovering over your boyfriend with a slightly irritated expression. It was hard to stay irritated with him when he looked so cute with his hair down and out of its usual high pineapple shaped ponytail.

Regardless of how attractive he might have looked right now, you had to get him up. He had been lying in the same spot you left him in this morning. It was lucky for him he had the day off from work today since it gave him the opportunity to catch up on all the sleep he’s missed from doing missions or staying up late finishing paper work for the Hokage. However, you were much too tired to go through the hassle of going upstairs. If someone was going to be doing that, it wasn’t going to be you.

“Oi, Shikamaru wake up.” You gently shook him by the shoulder which he promptly reacted to by batting your hand away. This only furthered your irritation; you weren’t some fly he could just swat away at and expect to be left alone.

“Mn,” Shikamaru knitted his brows and buried his head into the sofa pillow. “Just five more minutes…”

“But you've had the sofa to yourself all day. Would you mind just switching with me and take the bed upstairs?”

Shikamaru slowly opened one eye and held your gaze for a moment before he adjusted his position on the sofa so that his back was facing you. “You do realize the time you spend here talking to me, you could be upstairs lying down in bed, right?”

“But I don’t wanna go upstairs.” You knew you were starting to sound more like a child than an adult asking for something they wanted. And Shikamaru did raise a valid point; the time it took to for you to ask Shikamaru to get off the couch could’ve been spent resting upstairs right now. But your stubbornness refused to let you back down.

After all, this was technically your apartment since you were the one that signed the lease for it. But you were also the one that offered to let Shikamaru move in with you to save yourselves the trouble of traveling back and forth from his place to yours. Why bother living in separate apartments if you were already together? You and Shikamaru both agreed cohabitation was the best way to go.

“Troublesome …” Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. If it was one thing that he thought was troublesome it was your stubborn attitude. He couldn’t remember the last time you backed down from something. Even when you were kids, he remembered when you both used to argue about a cloud’s shape; he would say one looked like a rabbit and you would say a horse. Sometimes he asked himself how you managed to get him to fall in love with you.

“Fine, I’ll go sleep upstairs.” You turned your heel and proceeded to walk away from the sofa.

Taken aback by your sudden change of heart, Shikamaru turned to look over his shoulder to see that you had already left the living room. It wasn’t really like you to give in so easily, but hey, there was a first time for everything right? That didn’t mean he didn’t feel a bit guilty for refusing to budge and being just as stubborn as you were. But the thought of getting up from a spot he was already comfortable in sounded like a total pain.

 _I should probably apologize to [Name] later so she doesn't decide to smother me in my sleep._ Shikamaru nodded to himself before he yawned and allowed himself to fall back asleep. It wasn’t until he felt something tickling his upper lip that he suddenly sat upright on the couch.

“The hell…” Shikamaru rubbed at his upper lip then his eye before looking up at the shadow that was standing over him.

“Uh, h-hey, Shikamaru, glad to see that you’re finally awake.” You fought back the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Shikamaru looked right now, though you were failing pretty miserably.

“What’s so funny?” Shikamaru looked down at the ink brush in your hand and the bottle of spilled ink on the floor. It didn’t take him long to connect the dots to the clues. He gave you a half-lidded glare. “Drawing on my face are we?”

“Well, I’m painting, not drawing. There’s a difference.”

Before you had a chance to back away from your ink covered boyfriend, he grabbed a hold of your wrist. You gave a sheepish smile. “Hey, we can talk this out, can’t we? It’s not like it won’t come off.”

“Got nothing to talk about.”

Shikamaru suddenly yanked your wrist and pulled your body forward with his head leaned in so his lips collided with your own. It hurt you for a split second, but as his tongue found a way inside your mouth and wrestled with your own, it suddenly didn’t matter. It wasn’t until he broke away that you realized you now had ink on your face.

“There, now we’re even.” Shikamaru released your wrist and proceeded to lie back down on the couch.


End file.
